


Shoot Me If I'm Wrong

by SimplyShipping



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, But necessary, F/M, OW, Pain, Spec fic?, i guess?, just kinda what I hope happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShipping/pseuds/SimplyShipping
Summary: “If I’m wrong, then why haven’t you shot me yet?” She raises an eyebrow. Fitz glances down at the gun. His finger is on the trigger, ready to go. He focuses, and it’s almost as if he’s begging himself to take the shot, but he doesn’t. His expression is pained now. The war within him is lit up on his face like a one man show. “Huh?” She presses further into the gun. “I’m an enemy of the state. I hurt your dear Madame Hydra. You want to shoot me, so do it.”





	Shoot Me If I'm Wrong

The combination of adrenaline, anxiety and sheer exhaustion from the running had Jemma’s heart pounding in her chest at an unbearable pace. Any minute now she may very well hear a gunshot. Worse than that, she would know exactly whose gun went off, and that terrified her more than anything. She turns a corner and immediately stops running. From a distance, she sees coulson with his hands up in surrender on either side of his head. Across from him stands Fitz, gun pointed directly at Coulson’s head with a firm and steady hand. Behind him, Radcliffe is shouting random phrases that she can’t quite make out as he squirms with his hands cuffed in front of him. She hears Ward shift next to her and turns to see he’s raised his gun.  
“What are you doing?!” she says in a loud whisper, grabbing at his arm in an attempt to lower his weapon  
“I’m sorry, Simmons, but you’ve been wrong before, and I can’t take that risk with Coulson.” He tries to take his aim, but she pulls his arm down as much as she can.  
“No, Ward! Please! You can’t!” she chokes out, tears filling her eyes without hesitation.   
“I have to!” He finally manages to get out of her grip and take his aim. Jemma freezes. Everything around her grows instantly darker. Radcliffe’s shouting is muffled as she watches Ward raise his gun to shoot and kill her best friend in the world and the man she loves with every inch of her being. Every part of her body begins to shake and sweat. She glances back at Fitz and takes a few deep breaths before bolting forward, ignoring Ward who tries to reach out and catch her, and then hides behind the wall when he misses. She sprints toward them, watching Fitz as carefully as she can while the world spins, and quakes as she runs. His finger inches toward the trigger.   
Radcliffe's shouting becomes more clear. He’s uselessly attempting to convince Fitz that Coulson matters to him. Begging Fitz to think clearly, which Jemma knows won’t have any affect. When she’s close enough, she stops biting her tongue to yell out his name, and the moment she says it, it’s as if there’s a force field that stops her from running. He spins around, his gun still pointed at Coulson and visibly stiffens from head to toe. His jaw goes slack, and he raises his brow, but most notably, something goes soft in his eyes. It’s a familiar look, but she can’t decipher the way his eyes are so incompatible with the rest of his expression. He almost winces when she takes another step forward, but the hand that holds the gun doesn’t move.  
“It’s you.” he says, quietly. “You’re the other subversive.” The air between them is thick, she could almost cut it. Radcliffe is completely silent now, and her breathing has never been so loud in her life. After a moment, his eyes lose their softness, and a scowl overcomes his face. His mouth tightens and she watches him take a few steps back so he’s standing directly beside Coulson to keep him in his line of vision. He nods down at her gun. “Get rid of it. he says calmly. She can sense that something is off. He’s doesn’t look as stone cold as he did when he killed Agnes, or even moments ago when she was running. Somehow his whole demeanor is shaken. It sounds as if he’s straining to keep his voice from wavering.   
Slowly, she draws her gun out of the holster and places it on the ground, then kicks it away from her. He shifts, his gun now pointing at Jemma.  
“Fitz you don’t have to do this.”  
“Don’t call me that.” he says, leaving no beat between their sentences, but not changing volume. He grits his teeth, taking a deep breath in, and shaking in his exhale. “You hurt her. You have to make up for that.”   
Hurt her. Hurt.. her? Aida?  
“Fitz, please. I need you to remember me.” Now her voice is trembling with the rest of her, and her lower lip begins to quiver. Tears sting her eyes and blur her vision, but she notices that the softness in his from before has now returned.  
“Don’t-- Don’t do that. Get out of my head.” He squints, and lifts his other hand to get a firmer grip on the gun. Glancing briefly to the side to check on Coulson.   
“I’m not doing anything, Fitz. I’m just standing here, but you know who I am! I’m Jemma Simmons, Biochemist. I’m your best friend and I love you, and you love me!”  
“No, you’re wrong!” This is the first time he raises his voice, and she flinches. Tears have now begun to freely fall and she ignores them as they race down her neck. She closes her mouth and bites at her lip. “I love Ophelia.” he says, softly.  
Her stomach turns. It feels as if he’s reached in and deliberately twisted her gut. She becomes desperate to bend over and properly release the disgust that just erupted inside of her. That thing, has given itself a name, and manipulated Fitz’s strongest emotions to her benefit. Taken the love they share and stolen it for herself. She has to clutch her stomach to keep from hurling. For a few seconds, she can’t keep eye contact. She has to regain control of herself. No matter how Aida has distorted reality, Fitz is still in there. Her Fitz.   
She swallows and looks back up at him, covering her disgust with a look of sympathy.   
“Oh, Fitz.” she sighs. “What has she done to you?”   
“Stop calling me that!” he shouts again, this time taking a step forward.   
She flinches again, and a few more tears slip out. She tries to breath, but she doesn’t know how to contain herself anymore. Somehow she pulled herself together when she was forced to stab the LMD that looked and spoke like him, but this was different. She can’t hurt him because it’s him, but it’s not him at all. She can’t touch him. She’s desperate to reach out and hug him, hold him and pepper his face with gentle kisses.   
She’s staring into his eyes, and again she swears she sees him. She knows she does. There’s something so soft about his eyes. While everything else about this character is foreign to her, she recognizes the look in his eyes. Those beautiful, kind eyes. They’re the same, even though everything else is different. And they weren’t that way when he was looking at Coulson. His eyes were as strange as the rest of him when he was looking at anyone or anything else, but when he looks at her. There’s some sort of….  
“Of course you do.” she says, barely above a whisper. “You love her.” She isn’t crying as fiercely now. Somehow she’s composed herself, at least enough. “But you love me too.”  
He squints at her. She can tell she’s set something off, as he starts to shake. Beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead, and he rocks back and forth rather than standing completely still. “I--”  
“You do. I can see it in your eyes, and you know that I’m right.” she takes a step forward, and this time he flinches. Immediately, he catches himself and makes an attempt to stand taller.  
“You’re bloody insane. I don’t even know you.”  
“No you don’t, but you do love me. You know you do. There’s something about me, isn’t there? You don’t understand it, but whenever you see me you feel it.” She’s staring hard at him now, and takes another step closer. He doesn’t reply, but his mouth parts slightly as his panting grows heavier.   
He tries to shake himself again. “You’re mad.”  
“It’s the same thing you feel when you look at her. Maybe you can’t explain it but you can feel it.”  
“Stop.” he’s shaking more than ever now, and she’s gotten so close to him now that the gun is pressed against her chest.  
“It’s true! Admit it!”  
“Stop!”  
“If I’m wrong, then why haven’t you shot me yet?” She raises an eyebrow. Fitz glances down at the gun. His finger is on the trigger, ready to go. He focuses, and it’s almost as if he’s begging himself to take the shot, but he doesn’t. His expression is pained now. The war within him is lit up on his face like a one man show. “Huh?” She presses further into the gun. “I’m an enemy of the state. I hurt your dear Madame Hydra. You want to shoot me, so do it.”  
This time, he takes a step forward and presses the gun further. He tries, and fails to regain his confidence. He’s shaking so hard that the sweat jumps off of him, his teeth are clenched together and he spits with each heavy exhale.  
“Do it, Fitz!” she yells. “Shoot me!” The gun is now pressing so hard against her chest that she’s bound to bruise. He flexes, and focuses on the gun and shakes his arms to try and force them into compliance. She hears him grunt. “Shoot me!” she shouts again.  
What starts as a low groan soon becomes a loud frustrated yell as Fitz throws the gun in the air and shoots at the sky. The gun then falls from his hand and hits the ground, and he falls with it, pressing his head into his hands, and resting his elbows on his knees. He shivers, and she swears she hears him let out a sob.   
She has to fight the impulse to collapse in front of him and hold his face, muttering comfort and encouragement. Instead she looks at Coulson and tilts her head backward toward where Ward is. Coulson picks up on the message and starts to run toward Ward’s location. Radcliffe pauses, glances at Jemma, and then turns and follows Coulson.  
Fitz doesn’t move. He just keeps his palms pressed into his eyes, shaking and whimpering.  
“Fitz--”  
“Go.” he says, under his breath. She kneels in front of him, tears coming back in full once again, and tries to place a hand on his shoulder, but before she can touch him, he nearly screams at her “Leave!!”   
She stands back up as soon as the word leaves his mouth, and gasps for air between sobs. All she has now is the hope that this confusion will encourage him to make different decisions, but the depth of Aida’s manipulation is keeping him from fully remembering. She doesn’t want to leave him, now more than ever, but taking a deep breath she denies her own wishes and takes off running toward the rest of them. He will remember. She knows he will. Now she just has to trust that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't written in a really long time and I'm super sad about it because I've had soooo many ideas, and my writing has gotten lame cause I haven't been practicing, but I hope you at least enjoy this stab in the chest like I enjoyed stabbing myself in the chest while writing it. I personally think, however and whenever Fitz remembers, it won't be this miraculous, beautiful reunion. Not until they're actually meeting outside of the framework. I think Fitz is in a little too deep, so that's just my take. It would be awesome if all his memories come flooding back, but especially since everyone else is only remembering in fragments, I think Fitz's "memory" will just be that he has this strong emotional tether to Jemma Simmons and is unable to hurt her and he doesn't understand why.


End file.
